Your Biggest Fan
by themixednut
Summary: every girl has that one guy that they dream of falling for, but for Bella Swan Edward Cullen is the ultimate unattainable. Cannon pairings some OOC, possible lemons in the future.


**CHAPTER 1**

He squeezed my hand tightly as we walked down the dock together, his free hand stuck into the pocket of his jeans. My heart was pounding in my chest threatening to work its way out of my throat if I didn't calm myself down soon. I turned to look at him. He was surrounded in a halo of light making his godlike perfection only seem more impossible. Edward Cullen could only be described, as delicious. His tousled bronze hair and strangely pale skin made him look more like a walking Calvin Kline ad than any person I have ever seen. People just don't look that good, It goes against the laws of nature.

I refocused, We had stopped at the end of the dock, our bare feet trying to avoid splinters from the ancient wood. He shifted towards me his chiseled face inclining towards mine his lips just inches from me, coming close enough for me to smell his delicious breath …

And as if on cue My stereo started blarring U2's It's a Beautiful Day… "Damn it!" I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock automatically. Time to get up, "Stupid dreams.." as much as I enjoyed my pathetic fantasies I was so sick and tired of the same thing again and again, always ending before anything good could happen. Not that it should shock me, my life didn't have spice like that. I was just...not that girl, I was however the girl who spent frustrated nights and mornings pining over a celebrity like a thirteen year old girl with Bieber Fever.

Ah yes, that's me Bella Swan, 22 years old attempting to survive in Los Angeles, a city that did very little for my self image or mediocrity complex. I starred at the ceiling for a moment before I threw my comforter off and slid out of bed resembling something much closer to a zombie or komodo dragon than anything human. I stumbled into the bathroom taking a moment to study my face in the mirror. "Yum" I thought aloud to myself. My tangle of brown hair sat in a loose knot on the top of my head, still wet from last night's shower. My oversized t-shirt and old sweat pants added a great deal of pizzazz to the package.

I robotically walked into the kitchen of the apartment I shared with my two best friends Alice and Rose, who were still locked away in their rooms. They were aspiring actresses, so they got to sleep in on days when they didn't have auditions or work…jerks.

I poured myself a bowl of cheerios and booted up my laptop. I scanned through my e –mail quickly. Everything was normal, spam, an e mail from my mom, and the usual hundred or so messages I had waiting for me from the Edward Cullen fan site that I started 5 years ago…No I am not afraid to admit that I am perhaps, maybe… just a little, tiny bit ,obsessed with him. Oh Come on, don't act like there was_ never_ a time in your life that you had a celebrity crush.

Just please do not get me confused with the psychotic fan girls who scream, cry and throw themselves at anything resembling there favorite stars… I simply _admire _him from afar (and have possibly scandalous dreams about.). Ask Alice she has put up with my fawning for years and still does to this day, The website was her idea actually. Her exact words were " So help me God, if I hear one more thing about Eddie I am going to smash your face into the wall…start a freaking blog or something." I tried that. But blogging about it made me feel too much like a mental patient, so I just kept it to my site … home sweet home.

I leaned back in my chair and stretched for a moment pulling my mind together trying to prioritize my morning, I had to be at work by two, the club I did PR for was having some producer come look at it for a possible shooting location and my boss Aro always goes to pieces without his whole team there. He is one heck of a businessman, but he can't multi task for his life, that's where I come in… to do everything he can't.

"Ok so get dressed, get the presentation portfolio together get…." My phone interrupted my ramblings I snatched it off the counter pausing to look at the number before I answered… It was Aro. "Hello?" His smooth voice came over the phone loudly "Hey sweetheart, sorry to bother you, but is there any chance I could convince you to come in early? We just found out they are bringing some of the actors with and now it's turning into more of a VIP event and yada yada, you know the whole deal. The bottom line is, I need your help and as usual you are the only one who seems to have any sort of handle on why this is so dam important." He said the last part as if he were directing it at the other people in the room, I could only assume Jessica and mike his other assistants had left me a mess to clean up.

"Yeah Aro sure thing I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Thanks Bells you're a doll and a lifesaver."

"No problem, I'll be there." I heard the line click and slid my phone closed letting the silence resonate for a moment.

"Fanfuckingtastic."

I needed to work on my attitude at this time of day. I sighed and hopped off of my chair and went back into the bathroom where I started pulling myself together. By the time I had my hair tamed and the rest of myself in a presentable state I heard Alice and Rose stumble out of their rooms and collapse on the couch switching the TV on.

"Long night girls?" They both looked at me as I walked into the room, Alice smiling, " Today is a good day to attone for the sins of last night. That's all I have to say."

They both started to laugh at some filthy memory so I walked into the kitchen to grab a banana and feel less like I needed to leave the apartment shouted at me from the other room.

"Where are you off to miss fabulous? Aren't you going to stay and nurse your poor helpless friends back to health?" I walked past them again on my way to the door rolling my eyes.

" Not today. Duty calls" Rose sprawled out on the couch wrapping herself in a blanket emphasizing the action " Ick that sounds awful"

I shrugged my shoulders as I walked out the door. "Just another day in paradise."

**EPOV**

I flipped through a few more channels on the oversized flat screen mounted on the wall in front of me. I caught a glimpse of myself on one of the channels and quickly kept going. I leaned my head back on the couch balling my hands into fists on my temples as I stretched out on the expansive piece of furniture, like everything else in the place it was huge, entirely too much for one person. Especially since I was never here for more than a few weeks at a time. I enjoyed peace for a few minutes, when my phone buzzed on the black coffee table under my feet. For a split second I had the urge to kick it across the room and smash it to pieces. Instead I answered it.

"Hello" I tried to sound enthusiastic even though I knew what was coming.

"Ed, my man what's happening!" It was my agent Alec, the last person I could count on for some honesty.

"What is it this time, Al." I half listened as he went into detail about something he had to have me be a part of.

"No, no absolutely not I broke up with her three weeks ago Alec… Well I don't care what E is offering for an exclusive, I am done with her and this stupid bullshit."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a split second as he calculated his next move. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees waiting for the rebuttal, which never came. That was a first.

"Well fine then Ed, but you are the one missing out, I am sure after a week or so you'll change your mind."

"Well, give me a week and I will ask myself what he thinks." I was not in the mood for this at all. I just wanted to do the impossible. Be by myself… alone for even ten minutes too watch some shitty TV and brood. Alec rambled on about me meeting the producer and director of my next film for lunch at the club they had scouted out. I listened on for a few more minutes but didn't feel like caring anymore.

"Listen Al, I have a lot on my mind, thanks for the reminders, I'll be there, I'll talk to you then." I hung up before he could answer. I was to irritated to sit still now, I got up and walked out onto the veranda that had a fantastic view of the ocean. Leaning on the railing I felt the sun sink into my back as I watched the people on the beach enjoying their morning. "What I wouldn't give for that"

"Give for what?" My personal Assistant Angela had just stepped onto the veranda handing me a cup of coffee. "What can I get you?" She studied me waiting for whatever It was that I would ask for.

"Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking out loud." I took a sip of the coffee she put in my hands, and returned to watching the people enjoy their freedom.

"Angela, if anyone tries to get a hold of me, I'm out of the country, possibly dead…or just think of something. I'm t not up to dealing with people right now."

She whipped out her blackberry and began typing feverishly without looking at me and asked " Absolutely not a problem at all. Would you like me to reschedule your meetings and lunch as well?"

I paused in silence thinking about this for a moment. "No, no I already said I'd be there."

She stared at me, her eyes suddenly becoming sympathetic, but her posture not changing." This may be out of line for me to say , But I'm really sorry about the breakup. I'm sure it can't be …easy for you." She dropped her eyes as though she regretted what she had said.

I laughed at her reaction turning around leaning against the railing. " Oh God not you to, everyone else is supposed to kiss my ass, you just have to keep everything from falling apart. Don't be sorry. I need to keep myself away from these Hollywood types before one of them stabs me or steals all my money."

She smiled at that, but was again all business, that's why I loved her, she took her job seriously and overlooked who I was to make sure things got done. She was the first assistant I had ever found who was capable of actually leaving me alone for any length of time, she also had the advantage of not actually liking my films. Which gave her another fantastic quality. She was honest about whatever I did,

"Speaking of meeting Caius, You might want to get ready for that lunch. They will be expecting you in two hours."

I peeled myself away from the sun heading back into the cool air of my loft. Showering and dressing mindlessly. I grabbed the keys Miranda held out for me as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's this?" they were not any keys I had seen before.

She shrugged, "I thought you could use something to cheer you up, thank me later." She jumped up from her laptop and the counter heading into the office, she returned carrying something black and heavy looking.

"Here, I hope this fits." the lump of material turned out to be a leather jacket that fit perfectly, god she was good.

"Sweet, Thank Ang, this is awesome." I slid my arms into it.

"Just don't scratch up that pretty little face of yours, your fans would never forgive me. And don't thank me, you paid for it."

" Was this Ben's Idea? He is always trying to get rid of me." She rolled her eyes. Her boyfreind Ben had made no secret of his feelings when it came to Angela working for me.

"He can handle a little competition. Now leave I have work to do, and have fun ." I shook my head and walked out the door taking the elevator down to my garage, where sitting next to my Aston-Martin, Audi V-8 and vintage mercedees was a brand new Black Ducati Super bike. My eyes widened in surprise. Note to self give Ang a raise. I felt like a little kid as I got on and started up my new toy. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I hit the gas as soon as I was on the road letting the wind whip against my face,

"Hell Yeah, just another day in paradise."


End file.
